


Partners In Crime

by AwkwardAce



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAce/pseuds/AwkwardAce
Summary: “But I mean think about it,” 5up turned to face him, arms spread wide backlit by glowing red mushrooms as a grin split across his face.“Wouldn’t it be fun to play the bad guys?”
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D

5up sat in the window, basking in the slowly setting suns light. His head rested back gently against the wall as he brought the steaming mug of tea to his lips. He took a sip humming his approval. His eyes fluttered closed, long lashes fanning across freckle covered cheeks.

The serenity of their humble home tucked away in a dark oak forest on the furthest border of he Greater SMP was surreal. It was such a contrast to the horrors which spread and spawned within the very same borders. They were hidden from all prying eyes, and as long as they cared for the surrounding wildlife, Mother Nature returned the favour. Thorns spread protectively, blocking well travelled paths from the few who had travelled this far out. The forest would always protect him, and in return he would protect it with his life.

The mushroom in which they had made their home trembled, the vines around his leg tightening as the door slammed harshly. He had every right mind to comfort the disturbed nature, but instead he sighed gently. Opening his eyes he gazed out of the window making note of the clusters of mushrooms radiating a deep blue phosphorescent light. His eyes widened a fraction as he watched a few mushrooms turn red- a deep burning shade of red.

With that he turned, setting his mug down as he planted both feet onto wooden floor.

“Fundy? Is everything...” the words died as Fundy rounded the corner, the sound of stifled sobs reaching his ears. His ears were pressed flat to his disheveled ginger locks; tail tucked between his legs. His signature hat was missing and his jacket was torn and dirtied. Fundy’s chest heaved with each laboured breath. His hands clenched tightly at his side.

5up stood as he took in the others face, arms extended wide. Smeared across one cheek was what he hoped was mud- a track of tears cutting through the grime- and the corresponding eye appeared swollen shut. His lip was split and bloodied and a cut across his cheekbone caused his tears to smear blood down the other cheek. The gentle backlight as the sun finally dipped below the horizon cast 5up in an ethereal glow as Fundy collapsed into his waiting arms. The older slumped against him, face pressed into the crook of his neck as he sobbed, his hands fisting handfuls of the loose sweater donning 5up’s lithe frame.

He didn’t speak. Instead arms wrapped around the fox adding the comforting weight he craved as he crumpled. One hand rested against the nape of his neck, fingers threading and twirling strands of hair as he swayed them softly to an inaudible tune. Mumbled reassurances left the lips pressed to Fundy’s hair as the younger felt no need to interrupt the emotional outpour. It had been a long time coming and 5up already had a decent idea of what had happened.

When Fundy’s sobs deescalated to small hiccups, 5up pulled back a fraction. He pressed their forehead together, his hands coming up to cup dirtied cheeks.

“Why don’t they like me? An ounce of- of compassion, or respect or- or anything is all I ask!And they- and they-“ 5up shushed him, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away his tears.

“I don’t know, Funds. They’re foolish,” he sighed, ghosting his thumb over the cut across his cheek, ‘I’m going to clean you up, and you can explain what happened, okay? I hate seeing you hurt.” Fundy nodded allowing 5up to guide him to one of the cushioned oak chairs. He connected their lips in a chaste kiss, revelling in the way the tension melted from Fundy’s shoulders, and how he attempted to follow when he pulled away. It was worth the biting tang of metal left on his tongue.

“One moment.” 5up whispered against his lips, pecking them once more before pulling away entirely. He busied himself with grabbing a damp cloth and a small medkit, before beginning to brew a mug of tea- dropping in what looked to be an assortment of petals and leaves, as well as the cap of a vibrantly coloured mushroom. He left it to brew, pulling up a seat in front of fundy and popping open the first aid kit. He motioned for Fundy to start as he took the damp cloth and began wiping away the dirt and grime.

The silence stretched on for a while before the fox sighed, his eyes closing as he began.

“I tried to talk to Philza again...” the gentle motions of the cloth paused momentarily before continuing. “I don’t know what I was thinking, its not like he’s acknowledge me before but this time... this time he agreed to talk. I messaged him before hand since arriving at Techno’s unannounced is nothing short of a death wish- I’d know,” Fundy chuckled weakly while 5up frowned but didn’t interrupt.

“So we met at the portal and we began talking and it was great! We were just talking about our projects and whatnot and then- the second I broached the topics of family Tubbo and Ranboo appeared with Techno trailing behind them. We were on the nether bridge so it wasn’t hard to spot us and- I mean its not like we were carrying banners saying ‘ _Do not disturb! Family matters ahead_ ’ but _yknow_.” His gesticulations caused 5up to pull back slightly, resting his thumb against his chin and his forefinger against his jaw as he tilted his head, inspecting the now clean area. Fundy took the moment to breathe in, his eyes fluttering open with the exhale. He met 5up’s gaze, a small smile pulling at the plant hybrids lips. He leant forwards, lips meeting the corner of Fundy’s mouth in encouragement to continue as he opened one of the antiseptic wipes from the medkit.

“I mentioned family and without skipping a beat Tubbo and Ranboo began talking about their son- Phil’s _first_ grandson- and I tried to interrupt but I _couldn’t_ and I was pushed to the back of the group. But that was-“ He winced as 5up began dabbing the wipe across the cut electing a sweet apology from his loves lips,

“ _fine_! Cuz they hadn’t told me to leave so I still had a chance! I just followed them through the rest of the nether excitedly talking about showing Phil his first grandson. We stepped out into the tundra and I tried again but Techno kept saying that ‘ _now wasn’t the time_ ’ and to ‘ _just drop it_ ’ and the others were just _ignoring_ me- well Ranboo kept looking at me but he didn’t say anything. He looked sad but he always looks sad so that’s no indication. And I was annoyed at this point- _Five_ , you’ve gotta understand it’d been like 30 minutes at this point of them talking about how happy a family they had- so I shouted and _oh boy_ did they remember I was here. Techno shoved me down and-“ 5up stopped abruptly, the grip he had on Fundy’s chin (which he had been using to have a better angle of his lip) tightened enough to stop Fundy mid sentence too.

The unfiltered rage in 5up’s expression when he looked was enough for his breath to hitch. He reached cautiously for his hands, encasing them in his own as 5up set the wipe aside. He blinked a few times, expression significantly softening as he tore his gaze from Fundy’s lip up to his eyes. He pulled back slightly, running his tongue across his teeth then clicking it.

“I’m sorry love, he did what?” 5up’s voice was unwavering as he spoke, his eyes flicking down to their hands as Fundy began rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. Fundy hesitated worrying his lips between his teeth. 5up lifted a hand instantly, gently using his thumb to pry the lip from between his teeth.

“Don’t do that.” He mumbled moving the hand from his lip to cup his cheek- Fundy’s hand moving to rest over his.

“He pushed me down and when I tried to get up he used his foot to keep me down,” he started again slowly however 5up’s expression remained neutral, “he was saying something but when the Techoblade is looming over you with a sword pointed at you, you don’t really focus on words and instead wish for a painless respawn. Phil pulled him away and he pierced his sword through my jacket and I thought that Phil was gonna understand or reprimand him or something! But he held his sword to my face and told me that I’d never be family since I hunted Techno down- like Tubbo wasn’t one of the main organisers- and that he never wanted any ties to what one was because he had everything he needed right now and I tried to pull away and I couldn’t and they were all staring and- and- and-“

“They don’t deserve you. None of them _deserve_ you.” 5ups voice cut through his increasing panic as sweet and smooth as ever. He gently guided Fundy to look at him, to _really_ look at him.

“They have thrown away the chance of having you in their life far to many times- Wilbur did it, Dream did it, Eret did it, Tubbo, Tommy, Phil. They all tossed you aside without a second thought- they used you as a bit. You never deserved any of it and yet you never retaliated. They treated you like shit with no point other than that they could.”

5up paused, mouth agape as he tried to find the right words to describe the burning _**hatred**_ he felt towards each member of the dreaded SMP for how they’d treated the love of his life. There were no words to describe the blinding rage he felt when Fundy cried over the family he tried so hard to pull together only to be chastised. It hurt knowing he wasn’t enough but at the same time he understood. If he hadn’t had Hafu growing up he didn’t know what he would’ve done. Fundy had had no one since the beginning.

“Why don’t _we_ retaliate, Fundy, _make_ the respect you. _Show_ them that you are worth their time, and respect. That’s how respect works within the SMP, you show them.”

“I... I don’t know...”

“They keep walking all over you and I hate it Fundy! They’re so set in their views that- that it wont change unless we force it to change.” 5up sighed, leaving his side to grab the mug previously left on the counter. A sweet smelling pink mist tumbled over the brim as he handed it over.

“Just... think about it. You deserve the world, Funds, and if they wont give you what you deserve, then I say we make them. You’re a force to be reckoned with, not walked over, you deserve the same as everyone else, not less, and I’ve never got why you get treated as less.”

Fundy sipped the drink, smiling at the warmth which spread through him, the healing magic consuming the throbbing pain in his face. 5up smiled too as his skin knitted itself back together.

“There’s my pretty little fox,” he cooed, squeezing Fundy’s hands as he moved back over to the window.

“But I mean think about it,” 5up turned to face him, arms spread wide backlit by glowing red mushrooms as a grin split across his face.

“ _Wouldn’t it be fun to play the bad guys?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing as much as possible before writers block hits couldn’t be me. 
> 
> Anyyywayyysss! Part 2! Dunno when but it’ll happen!
> 
> This started as a plan and changed to the real thing part way through, so if parts sound wrong, oops?


End file.
